scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 3
Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 3 is the third season of "Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated". Plot Mystery Incorporated returns to Crystal Cove after visiting Miskatonic University and strange things start to pick back up in the town as a curse from years ago is awakened. It casts evil over the town and the mysteries starts to pick up. Now Mystery Inc. has to convince the townspeople that an Evil Entity almost destroyed the town before and destroying its altered history, so they can prevent it from causing destruction to the world. Now Scooby-Doo and the Gang have to stop the curse and solve other new mysteries along the way. Cast Main *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones Jr. and Scrappy-Doo * Mindy Cohn & Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Scott Innes & Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo Recurring *Hynden Walch as Alice May *Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams *Roz Ryan as Gorgeous G *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water *Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles *Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves *Raymond Harry as Ray Olotto *Udo Keir as Professor Pericles *John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton *Lewis Black as Ricky Owens *Jim Cummings as Colton Rogers *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake *Jeff Bennett as Gary *Mitch Watson as Ethan *Frank Welker as Barty Blake Episodes Each volume has 15 episodes; 2 of them in the second volume are musical ones, 1 episode has no mystery solving. Volume 1 1. The Blues 2. The Feather Falls 3. The Library of the Dead 4. Rule of the Goblin King 5. Garden of the Sprite 6. The Magnetic Connection 7. Rise of the Werewolf 8. Fritz of the Motherboard 9. Curse of the Candy Man 10. The Glowing Gorgon 11. The Sticky Situation 12. Arrow of the Archer 13. Down the Drain 14. Bridge of the Troll 15. The Good and the Bad Volume 2 16. The Camouflage of Mystery 17. Ride of the Motorcycle Menace 18. The Elementals 19. The Money of Life 20. The Gleaming Gold 21. Cold of the Night 22. Vines of the Jungle 23. The Dead Sea 24. The Stairs 25. The Cursed Caverns 26. The Destruction 27. Happy Birthday Scooby Doo by Niveithika1999 28. Scooby Doobies Music Concert by Niveithika1999 29. The Mannapper by Niveithika1999 30. Evil Entity strikes again by Niveithika1999 Special Scooby-doo! Mystery Inc Lip Sync Battle Monsters Unmasked # The Blue Ghost : Mayor Janet Nettles # The Thunderbird : John Middleton # The Evil Librarian : Ms. Kinger # The Goblin King : Larry Coxes # The Sprite : Jane Tony # Lodestone : Orgal von Gin # The Werewolf : Mary Liche # The Techno Terror : Dewey Cano # The Candy Man : Max J. Angra # The Glow Worm : Ray Olotto # The Spider : Mo Muffek # The Archer : Shuper Lowan # The Nymph : Gallee Love # The Troll : Chuck # The Angel : Crio Sossa # The Chameleon : Michael Pok # The Motorcycle Menace : Clyde Walsh # The Elementals : Up' and their manager Raven # The Mothman : Amy Blake # The Golden Godess : Kasey Greene # The Penguin Beast and The Skua Creature : Franky and Ferry # The Devil Monkey : The Veterinarian # The Zombie Pirate : Skipper Shelton (Sardiner) # The Orange Blob : Mason Triu # The Crystal Creature : Susan Ole Cariee # The Giant : Crystal Cove Citizens # Hauntson Muse E. Cal : Richie P. Johnson # Sabaro: Del Fonzo-Philluns # Evil Entity: Ms. Feathery